Odłamek pocisku/II/02
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} II. Major Hermann. Paweł stłumił w sobie nagły odruch nienawiści, który nakazywał mu bezpośrednią, natychmiastową zemstę i oparł rękę na ramieniu Bernarda, aby i jego przywołać do rozsądku. Jakaż jednak wstrząsała nim wściekłość na widok tego szatana! Człowiek, który był uosobieniem wszystkich zbrodni, spełnianych na ojcu jego i żonie, nasunął mu się oto pod strzał, a on, Paweł drgnąć nawet nie mógł w tej chwili! Ba! gorzej: okoliczności układały się w ten sposób, że wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa człowiek ten po upływie kilku minut miał podążyć szlakiem nowych zbrodni, a on, Paweł nie miał możności unieszkodliwienia go. — Doskonale, Karolu — przemówił major po niemiecku, zwracając się do fałszywego Lascheu’a, doskonale, przybywasz punktualnie na schadzkę. A zatem, cóż tam nowego? — Przedewszystkiem Ekscelencjo — odparł Karol, zdając się traktować majora z szacunkiem, połączonym z pewną poufałością, jaką się ma wobec kogoś wyższego, który jest zarazem swoim wspólnikiem —przedewszystkiem proszę pozwolić... Zdjął swój niebieski mundur, włożył bluzę jednego z zmarłych i rzekł, oddając ukłon wojskowy: — Uf!... Widzi Ekscelencja, ja jestem dobrym Niemcem. Nie wzdrygam się przed żadną robotą. Lecz pod tym uniformem duszę się. — Dezerterujesz zatem? — Ekscelencjo, ten rodzaj pracy zbyt jest niebezpieczny. Bluza wieśniaka francuskiego, owszem; kurtka żołnierza francuskiego, nie. Ludzie ci nie boją się niczego, a ja będąc zmuszony iść za nimi, narażam się na śmierć od kuli niemieckiej. — Lecz obaj szwagrowie? — Trzykrotnie mierzyłem do nich w plecy i trzykrotnie chybiłem. Trudna rada, mają szczęście. To też, jak mówi Ekscelencja, dezerteruję i skorzystałem z tego draba, który pośredniczy między mną a Rosenthalem, aby wyznaczyć tą schadzkę. — Rosenthal odesłał mi twój list do głównej kwatery. — Lecz tam była także i wiadoma fotografja, jak również i pakiet listów otrzymanych od pańskich agentów z Francji. Na wypadek gdyby mnie wyśledzono, nie chciałem, aby znaleziono przy mnie takie dowody. — Rosenthal miał mi to wręczyć osobiście. Na nieszczęście zrobił wielkie głupstwo. — Jakie, Ekscelencjo? — Zginął. — Ależ! — Oto masz u swych nóg jego trupa. Karol wzruszył ramionami i rzekł tylko: — Idjota! — Tak, on nigdy nie umiał dać sobie rady. Wyjm jego portfel, Karolu. Nosił go zawsze w wewnętrznej kieszeni wełnianej kamizelki. Szpieg pochylił się nad trupem i rzekł po chwili: — Niema go tu, Ekscelencjo. — Widocznie zmienił system. Popatrz w innych kieszeniach. — I tu także niema — rzekł Karol, wykonawszy polecenie. — Jakto? Rosenthal nie rozstawał się nigdy z swym portfelem. Nawet w śnie miał go przy sobie, musiał więc mieć go i w chwili śmierci. — Niech Ekscelencja sam poszuka. — Więc cóż się stało? — Przyszedł tu ktoś widocznie i wziął portfel. — Kto? Francuzi? Szpieg wyprostował się, trwał przez chwilę w milczeniu, wreszcie zbliżając się do majora, rzekł powoli: — Francuzi, nie, Ekscelencjo, lecz jeden Francuz. — Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? — Ekscelencjo, Delroze wybrał się przed chwilą na rekonesans wraz z swym szwagrem Bernardem d’Audeville. W którą stronę? Nie mogłem się dowiedzieć. Lecz teraz już wiem. Przyszedł tutaj, zwiedził ruiny wieży, a ujrzawszy trupy, poprzetrząsał im kieszenie. — To źle — wyrzucał major. — Jesteś tego pewny? — Najzupełniej. Musiał tu być nie dawniej jak przed godziną. Może nawet — dorzucił śmiejąc się Karol może jest tu gdzie jeszcze, ukryty w jakiejś dziurze... Obaj spojrzeli wokół siebie odruchowo, bez żadnej poważniejszej obawy, poczem major przemówił jakby w zamyśleniu: — Ten pakiet listów otrzymanych przez naszych agentów, listów bez adresów, bez nazwisk niema właściwie żadnego znaczenia. Lecz z fotografją to już poważniejsza sprawa. — O wiele poważniejsza, Ekscelencjo! Fotografja zrobiona w 1902 roku, której my poszukujemy wytrwale od lat dwunastu! Udało mi się po tylu wysiłkach odnaleźć ją w papierach, które hrabia Stefan d’Audeville pozostawił u siebie podczas wojny. I kiedy fotografję tą chciałeś pan właśnie odebrać hrabiemu d’Audeville, któremu dałeś ją ongiś nierozważnie, ona w chwili obecnej znajduje się już w rękach Pawła Delroze, zięcia pana d’Audeville, męża Elżbiety, a mojego śmiertelnego wroga! — Och! mój Boże! sam wiem to dobrze — krzyknął major poirytowany. — Nie potrzebujesz tak dużo o tem rozprawiać! — Ekscelencjo, należy zawsze spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. Jaki był pański zamiar w odniesieniu do Pawła Delroze? Ukryć przed nim wszystko, coby mogło mu zdradzić prawdziwe twoje miano i w tym celu skierować całą jego uwagę, poszukiwania, całą jego nienawiść ku osobie majora Hermanna. O to chodziło, nieprawdaż? Wiedziony tą jedną myślą, mnożyłeś Ekscelencjo sztylety z wyrytemi literami H. E. R. M., a nawet położyłeś podpis „Major Hermann” na ścianie, na której wisiał słynny portret. Wszystkie zatem ostrożności. Tym sposobem, z chwilą gdy uznasz za stosowne przenieść majora Hermanna do nicości, Paweł Delroze będzie mniemał, że wróg jego umarł i myśleć już o tobie przestanie. I oto co się dziś stało? To, że wraz z fotografją posiada on dowód niezbity związku, jaki istnieje między majorem Hermannem a owym słynnym portretem, który oglądał w dzień swojego ślubu, to jest między teraźniejszością a przeszłością. — Oczywiście, lecz fotografja ta, znaleziona na jakimś tam trupie, mogłaby wówczas dopiero nabrać dlań znaczenia, gdyby poznał jej pochodzenie, gdyby naprzykład mógł zobaczyć się z teściem swym hr. d’Audevile. — Teść jego bije się w szeregach armji angielskiej, o trzy mile od Pawła Delroze. — Czy oni wiedzą o tem? — Nie, lecz przypadek może ich zbliżyć. Pozatem, Bernard i jego ojciec pisują do siebie i Bernard musiał już opisać ojcu zdarzenia z zamku Ornequin, choćby te tylko, o których on i Paweł Delroze mogli się dowiedzieć. — Ech! co to znaczy, skoro nie wiedzą o innych faktach? A tamte właśnie to rzecz najważniejsza. Przez Elżbietę poznaliby całą naszą tajemnicę, odgadliby kim jestem. A jej szukać nie będą, ponieważ uważają ją za umarłą. — Czy jesteś tego całkiem pewny, Ekscelencjo? — Co masz na myśli? Obaj spiskowcy wpatrywali się w siebie przenikliwie, oko w oko, major niespokojny i zirytowany, szpieg nieco drwiący. — Mów — rzekł major — co zaszło? — Ekscelencjo, przed chwilą wpadła mi w ręce waliza Pawła Delroze. Och! nie na długo... kilka sekund tylko... lecz wystarczyło to, aby zobaczyć dwie rzeczy... — Prędzej! — Przedewszystkiem ulotne kartki z owego manuskryptu, którego część najważniejszą spaliłeś dla ostrożności, lecz którego urywki na nieszczęście zginęły. — Dziennik jego żony? — Tak jest. Major zaklął. — Niech mnie licho porwie! W takich wypadkach pali się wszystko! Ach! gdybym nie był tak idjotycznie ciekawy!... Cóż dalej? — Dalej, Ekscelencjo? Och! prawie nic, drobnostka, odłamek granatu, tak, mały odłamek pocisku... lecz mam wrażenie, że to ten sam, który poleciłeś mi wpakować w ścianę pawilonu, po przyklejeniu tam włosów Elżbiety. Co myślisz o tem, Ekscelencjo? Major tupnął nogą ze złością i nowy potok wyzwisk i przekleństw rzucił na głowę Pawła Delroze. — Co myślisz o tem, Ekscelencjo? — powtórzył szpieg. — Masz słuszność! Z dziennika swej żony ten djabelski Francuz może domyśleć się prawdy, a ten kawałek pocisku w jego posiadaniu, to dlań dowód, że żona jego może żyje jeszcze, a tego właśnie chciałem uniknąć. Teraz będziemy go mieli ciągle na karku. Wściekłość majora wzrastała. — Ach! jak on mnie już obmierzł! Co to za draby on i ten smarkacz jego szwagier! Myślałem, żeś mnie już od nich wyswobodził owego wieczoru, kiedy to wróciliśmy do zamku, do pokoju, w którym spali i zobaczyliśmy imiona ich wypisane na ścianie. I nie wątpisz chyba, iż nie ustaną teraz, skoro wiedzą, że ta mała żyje. Będą szukali. Znajdą ją. A ona zna wszystkie nasze tajemnice!... Należało ją usunąć, Karolu! — A książę? — zaśmiał się szpieg. — Konrad to idjota... Cała ta rodzina Francuzów przyniesie nam nieszczęście... W pierwszym rzędzie Konradowi, który jest na tyle głupi, że rozkochał się w tej dzierlatce. Należało ją usunąć bezzwłocznie — rozkazałem ci to przecie — i nie czekać na powrót księcia... Oświetlona wyraźnie uwydatniała się twarz majora Hermanna, najokropniejsza twarz bandyty, przerażająca nie nieregularnością rysów, lub jakąś szczególną brzydotą, lecz odstraszającym, dzikim wyrazem, w którym Paweł odnajdywał wyraz hrabiny d’Audeville, znany mu z portretu i z fotografji. Na wspomnienie nieudałej zbrodni major Hermann zdawał się cierpieć śmiertelnie, jak gdyby występek zbrodniczy był jedynym motorem i warunkiem jego życia. Zgrzytał zębami. Oczy nabiegły mu krwią. Palcami wpijając się kurczowo w ramię swego wspólnika, przemówił głosem zmienionym, tym razem po francusku: — Wiesz Karolu, zdawałoby się, że my nie możemy ich dosięgnąć, że cud jakiś broni ich przed nami. W tych dniach strzelając do nich, chybiłeś trzykrotnie. W zamku Ornequin zamiast ich zabiłeś dwu innych. I ja także chybiłem raz, obok małej furtki w parku... A było to w tym samym parku... obok tej samej kaplicy... pamiętasz?... szesnaście lat temu... gdy on był zaledwie dzieckiem, a ty wbiłeś mu nóż aż po rękojeść... Dzień ten był początkiem twoich niepowodzeń. Szpieg począł się śmiać śmiechem cynicznym i bezczelnym... — Cóż chcesz Ekscelencjo? To był dopiero debjut w mojej karjerze, nie posiadałem twojego mistrzostwa. Zbliżył się do nas ojciec z swym malcem, których na dziesięć minut wcześniej nie znaliśmy zupełnie, którzy w niczem nam nie zawinili poza tem, że niewygodni byli cesarzowi. Ręka mi zadrżała, przyznaję. Gdy tymczasem ty, Ekscelencjo... Ach! jak znakomicie wyprawiłeś ojca na tamten świat! Małe uderzenie twojej małej ręki i wszystko było gotowe! Tym razem Paweł powoli, ostrożnie wsadził lufę swego rewolweru w ciemną szparę. Teraz po wynurzeniach Karola miał już pewność, że major zabił jego ojca Więc to był on! A jego wspólnik dzisiejszy był już i wówczas współwinny, ów podwładny, co usiłował zabić jego, Pawła, w chwili gdy ojciec konał. Bernard, widząc ruch szwagra, szepnął mu do ucha: — Jesteś gotowy, co? Sprzątniemy go? — Czekaj mego znaku — odparł szeptem Paweł — lecz ty nie strzelaj do niego, tylko do szpiega. Mimo wszystko, pamiętał o niewytłumaczonej tajemnicy węzłów, łączących majora Hermanna z Bernardem d’Audeville i z jego siostrą Elżbietą i nie chciał ażeby właśnie Bernard był narzędziem wymiaru sprawiedliwości. Nawet on sam wahał się, jak waha się człowiek przed spełnieniem aktu, z którego doniosłości niezupełnie sobie zdaje sprawę. Kto był ów bandyta? Dziś, major Hermann i przywódca niemieckiego szpiegostwa; wczoraj, towarzysz zabaw księcia Konrada, wszechwładny w zamku Ornequin, przebierający się za wieśniaczkę i grasujący po Corvigny; niegdyś, morderca, wspólnik cesarza i właścicielki zamku Ornequin’u... Wszystkie te postacie były tylko przeistoczeniem jednej i tej samej osoby; któraż z nich była prawdziwa? Jak oszalały, patrzył Paweł na majora, tak jak przedtem patrzył na fotografję i dawniej, w zamkniętym pokoju, na portret Herminy d’Audeville. Hermann... Hermina... mieszały mu się, te imiona. I wpatrywał się w cienkie i białe ręce; małe jak ręce kobiety. Palce wydłużone, zdobne w pierścienie z kosztownemi kamieniami. Nogi również delikatne, w wysokich butach. Twarz bardzo blada, bez śladu zarostu. Lecz pewnej jakby zniewieściałości całej postaci zadawał kłam ostry dźwięk chrapliwego głosu, ociężałość ruchów i chodu i dziwna jakaś, prawdziwie barbarzyńska siła. Major ukrył twarz w dłoniach i rozmyślał przez kilka minut. Karol patrzył na niego z pewnem politowaniem, zapytując się, czy pan jego na wspomnienie popełnionych zbrodni nie zaczynał odczuwać wyrzutów sumienia. Lecz mistrz, otrząsając się z zadumy, wyrzekł nagle — a w głosie jego, zaledwie dosłyszalnym, drżała jedynie nienawiść: — Tem gorzej dla nich, Karolu, tem gorzej dla tych wszystkich, którzy usiłują stanąć wpoprzek naszym zamiarom. Usunąłem, swego czasu, ojca i dobrze zrobiłem. Przyjdzie kolej i na syna... A teraz... teraz... chodzi o tą małą. — Czy chcesz Ekscelencjo, abym się tem zajął? — Nie, jesteś mi tu potrzebny, a ja sam także muszę tu pozostać. Sprawy idą bardzo źle. Lecz udam się tam z początkiem stycznia. Dziesiątego nad ranem będę już w Ebrecourt. W czterdzieści ośm godzin potem wszystko musi być skończone. I tak będzie, przysięgam ci. Umilkł ponownie, a szpieg tymczasem śmiał się do rozpuku. Paweł schylił się i mocniej ścisnął w dłoni rewolwer. Wahać się dłużej, byłoby grzechem. Zabić majora to znaczyło już nietylko pomścić się i zgładzić mordercę ojca, lecz udaremnić nową zbrodnię, ocalić Elżbietę. Należało zatem działać, bez względu na wszelkie możliwe następstwa tego czynu. Zdecydował się. — Jesteś gotowy? — spytał cichutko Bernarda. — Tak. Czekam twego znaku. Z najzimniejszą krwią zmierzył, lecz gdy miał już nacisnąć kurek rewolweru, usłyszał słowa, wymówione po niemiecku przez Karola: — Czy Ekscelencja wie co się przygotowuje? Na dom przewoźnika... — Co takiego? — Całkiem poprostu atak. Stu ochotników z kompanij afrykańskich jest już w drodze. Napadną o świcie. Pozostaje panu zaledwie tyle czasu, aby uprzedzić główną kwaterę i upewnić się o środkach ostrożności, jakie należy przedsięwziąć. Major oświadczył krótko: — Już zrobione. — Co mówisz Ekscelencjo? — Powiadam ci, że już zrobione. Uprzedzono mię z innej strony, a ponieważ dom przewoźnika jest ważnym posterunkiem, zatelegrafowałem do komendanta placówki, iż otrzyma pomoc z trzystu ludzi o piątej godzinie rano. Ochotnicy afrykańscy wpadną w pułapkę. Ani jeden z nich żyw nie wyjdzie. Major zaśmiał się krótkim, cynicznym śmiechem, a podniósłszy kołnierz swego płaszcza, dorzucił: — Zresztą, aby być całkiem pewnym, sam przepędzę tam noc... tem bardziej, że zapytuję się chwilami, czy to przypadkiem nie komendant posterunku przysłał tu ludzi i pozwolił im zabrać papiery Rosenthala, o którego śmierci wiedział dobrze. — Ależ... — Dość gadania. Zajmij się Rosenthalem i chodźmy. — Mam towarzyszyć Ekscelencji? — Bezcelowe. Jedna z łodzi przewiezie mnie przez kanał. Zaledwie czterdzieści minut drogi do domu przewoźnika. Na wezwanie szpiega zeszli się trzej żołnierze i poczęli wyciągać trupa do góry. Karol i major stali w milczeniu u stóp drabiny; szpieg oświecał drogę latarką. Bernard wyszeptał: — Strzelamy? — Nie — odparł Paweł. — Lecz... — Zakazuję ci... Gdy żołnierze dokonali dzieła, odezwał się major: — Poświeć mi dobrze, a uważaj, żeby drabina nie ruszyła się. Wyszedł na górę i zniknął. — Już jestem — krzyknął. — Spiesz się. Z kolei szpieg wdrapał się po stopniach drabiny. Słychać było ich kroki ponad piwnicą. Kroki te oddalały się w kierunku kanału; po chwili nastała zupełna cisza. — No i cóż? — zawołał Bernard. — Co ci się stało? Taka pyszna sposobność! Obaj bandyci mogli paść za jednym zamachem. — A my za nimi — odparł Paweł. — Było ich dwunastu na górze. — Lecz w ten sposób ocalało się Elżbietę. Naprawdę, Pawle, ja ciebie nie rozumię. Jakto?! Mamy tych potworów pod ręką i ty ich wypuszczasz!? Stoi przed tobą zabójca twego ojca, kat Elżbiety, a ty myślisz o nas! — Bernardzie — odpowiedział Delroze — nie zrozumiałeś ich ostatnich słów. Nieprzyjaciel powiadomiony jest o ataku i o naszych zamiarach odnośnie do domu przewoźnika. Niebawem stu ochotników afrykańskich, czołgając się przez bagna, wpadnie w zastawione na nich sidła. O nich więc musimy myśleć. Ich przedewszystkiem winniśmy ocalić. Nie mamy prawa pozwolić się zabić w chwili, gdy czeka nas spełnienie obowiązku. Jestem pewny, że przyznasz mi słuszność. — Tak jest, rzekł Bernard. Jednakowoż sposobność była wspaniała... — Nic straconego! Zdarzy się taka sama i to może wkrótce, mówił Paweł, myśląc o domku przewoźnika, do którego miał udać się major Hermann. — Lecz, powiedz wreszcie, jakie masz plany? — Dopadnę oddziału ochotników... Jeżeli dowodzący nimi porucznik zgodzi się, z atakiem nie będziemy czekali aż do godziny siódmej, lecz dokona się go natychmiast. Sam wezmę w nim udział. — A ja? — Wracaj do pułkownika. Przedstaw mu sprawę powiedz, że dom przewoźnika będzie wzięty dziś rano i że będziemy się tam trzymali aż do posiłków. Rozstali się bez słowa. Paweł rzucił się odważnie w przepastne bagna. Zadanie, na jakie się ważył, nie napotkało na przeszkody, których się spodziewał mimo wszystko. Po czterdziestu minutach marszu usłyszał szmery głosów, szepnął hasło i kazał się zaprowadzić do komendanta. Wywody Pawła przekonały bezzwłocznie oficera; należało albo zaniechać sprawy albo ją przyśpieszyć. Kolumna wojska ruszyła naprzód. O godzinie trzeciej, prowadzeni przez wieśniaka, znającego przejście, w którem ludzie zapadali w bagno nie głębiej jak po kolana, zdołali dotrzeć w pobliże domu. Patrol niemiecka wszczęła popłoch. Zaczął się atak. Jako jeden z najpiękniejszych czynów zbrojnych wojny, atak ten zbyt jest znany, aby trzeba tu podawać jego szczegóły. Gwałtowność jego posunięta była do ostatnich granic. Nieprzyjaciel odpowiedział taką samą zaciekłością. Bój szalony, pełen podstępów, zasadzek. Zapamiętała walka u wrót domu, potem w domu samym. Francuzi zwycięscy powalili bądź też wzięli do niewoli ośmdziesięciu trzech Niemców, broniących placówki; sami ponieśli też straty; ubyła ich połowa. Paweł pierwszy wdarł się w okopy, które ciągnęły się po lewej stronie domu, wydłużając się półkolem aż do Izery. Miał w tem swój plan: przed końcem ataku pragnął odciąć uciekającym wszelką możliwość odwrotu. Dotarł do nadbrzeża kanału, dopadł jakiejś łodzi i wraz z trzema towarzyszącymi mu ochotnikami przedostał się w ten sposób na drugą stronę domu, gdzie — jak przewidywał — ujrzał most pontonowy. W tej samej chwili spostrzegł jakąś sylwetkę ludzką wyłaniającą się z mroku. — Zostańcie tutaj, rzekł do towarzyszy, niechaj nikt nie rusza się z miejsca. Sam zaś rzucił się naprzód, przeszedł przez most i począł biec szybko za umykającą postacią. Reflektor oświecił brzeg kanału, Paweł ujrzał ponownie ową sylwetkę na pięćdziesiąt kroków przed sobą. Krzyknął: — Stać! lub strzelam! A że uciekający nie usłuchał wezwania, Delroze wypalił, lecz tak, aby nie położyć go na miejscu. Człowiek ów przystanął nagle, wystrzelił czterokrotnie z rewolweru, lecz w tej samej chwili, Paweł zgięty w dwoje dopadł go i zwalił na ziemię. Obezwładniony nieprzyjaciel nie stawiał żadnego oporu. Paweł owinął go szybko w swój płaszcz i chwycił za gardło. Równocześnie w samą twarz rzucił mu światło swej latarki. Więc nie omylił go instynkt: miał w swych rękach majora Hermanna.